Leah's Story
by JennaCullenNV
Summary: After Breaking Dawn what happened to Leah? Will she get some life back, will she find love, will she imprint? This is Leah's story, about a year after Breaking Dawn.
1. Looking back and planning for the future

I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer is amazing for creating this universe to play in. I hope you enjoy.

Another nightmare, another dream of how life was and the memory of how it was all taken from me in an instant. As I still lay in bed, I wiped the tears away from my eyes that were released during the flurry on emotions in my sleep. I still kept my eyes closed tight, hoping to block out the reality of life that brings the same emotions to the surface during the waking hours. The difference is that the sorrow comes out as sarcastic or down right rude remarks designed to kept people away from me instead of silent tears. It is easier to never have people get close to you than to endure the pain of I went through again.

After about a minute, I rolled over on my bed towards the nightstand and opened my eyes to check the clock. It bright LED lights read 6:25, only five minutes prior to when I was going to have to wake up anyway. Might as well get out of bed, I was not going to get any more credible rest in only five minutes and being alone with my thoughts would only make my mood for the day worse.

I had just moved to Seattle last week and had gotten a small apartment near the University of Washington campus. I was going back to college, the first step in regaining my life after Sam left me for Emily. It was the first step in regaining my own life after dealing with the blows of world I belong to.

I was a barely a freshman in college and dating Sam when things started getting a little weird back at my home in La Push. Sam had started acting strangely and the many members of the tribe were gossiping about what illegal activities he had gotten himself into. He would disappear for days at a time and when he came home he offered no explanation of where or what he was doing. He constantly seemed to be hiding something, even from me. But despite that, I shot down any rumor I heard about him and defended his honor with the fiercest conviction.

It was due to my worry and need of a friend, I invited my best friend and cousin Emily to visit for a weekend, thinking Sam would once again disappear. When she arrived, it brought a sense of peace to at least have someone to discuss my girly problems with and not including rumors of misdeeds in them. However, only hours after she arrived Sam came home and saw her. Sam never left the house the entire weekend, and I could slowly feel my heart breaking. Sam had fallen for Emily.

It took a mere week for Sam to leave me and start dating Emily, a mere month before they announced an engagement. First my heart was broken, then it was torn into a thousand little pieces for everyone to see. My emotional state was shattered, no condition to continue with school with any expectation for any actual benefit to come out of it. I dropped out midterm, my education was the second causality of my heritage, my heart being the first.

I had stayed in La Push afterwards, trying to pick up the broken pieces of my life. I had lost my only friend and the man I had been sure I would spend the rest of my life with in one afternoon. I turned back to the basics, my immediate family. I focused all my hostility and anger towards what I had lost into becoming the very protective older sister to my brother Seth. I went through pain and loss that I was going to make sure he never had to feel. He was a happy-go-lucky kid, and he didn't need life to ruin his outlook on life.

I was slowly healing; slowly putting the pieces back together. I even was even working things out with Emily. I was going to be a bridesmaid in her and Sam's wedding. She deserved happiness and my love. I could put on a brave face, especially with the one she put on after that "bear attack." But my life got ripped apart again, right when I seemed to be able to move on.

One night, Seth and I were running temperatures and not feeling well at all. Our mom, instead of calling a doctor, called Sam and Billy Black of all people. Sitting around our beds with our parents in attendance, they explained that what was happening was ingrained in bloodlines, we were turning into werewolves. Sam was a little curious about me though, apparently in a world of mythical freaks, I was going to be the greatest of them all. No one had ever heard of a female werewolf.

After he explained what was currently happening, he went on about the vampires. We, as werewolves, were duty bound to protect our people against vampires. He explained the treaty with the Cullens and how they fit into this whole world we were introduced to. He explained imprinting, and how he imprinted on Emily. Sam offered me his deepest apologies and told me he still really did love me, but the power of the imprint is amazingly strong. Then he explained to Seth and I the pack mind, and how all the minds were connected in thoughts. It was bad enough to hear and relive my heartache again while turning into a mythical monster, but to know that once it was complete I would experience those thoughts in my own mind from his perspective sent me overboard. Every emotional response from anger to sorrow in the most intense forms that I had felt since he left me took over my body and suddenly I exploded.

I exploded out of my human body and clothes and into a wolf the size of a small horse with grey silver fur. The image of this immediately caused Seth to go the same. Seth had a sandy colored fur and the same goofy expression on his face as a wolf that he always had as a human. All Seth thought about was how awesome this was for the first few seconds in our new life.

However, the happy attitude didn't last for long when we looked over across the room at our father and mother. Our transforming into giant wolves had impacted him deeply; he was having a massive heart attack.

Our mother did what she could to help him as Sam and Billy tried to center us as much as possible to shift back to our human forms. Seth immediately was able to regain his human shape and ran to call a doctor as soon as he covered himself up. As wolves we have superior hearing and I could hear his heart and his breathing stop, I knew help would be too late. He was the third causality in my life because of my unique heritage.

I had grabbed clothes off the dresser in my wolf mouth and ran out the door. I continued running for miles into the forest until I was certain I was alone. Only then was I able to get enough control over myself to regain my human form. After changing, I slowly began to cry and had even more hatred built up inside of me than ever before. I was forever bound to Sam thanks to the Cullens. My instinctual hate of vampires was strong, but my hate towards the Cullens was stronger. I blamed them for my heartache; I would still be a normal girl if they never showed up. I probably would still have Sam, and definite still have my father.

But the pack mind worried me the most. Always hearing Sam's thought worried me and caused knots in my stomach at the thought of the connected mind. I decided then and there that the snide remarks and sarcastic comments that had been my verbal shield during the break up needed to be mentally up when in wolf form. I needed to make sure no one could break down that wall when more than ever I needed it up. I blamed the bloodsuckers for causing me to become so jaded towards life that I even needed to turn my thoughts into bitter representations of reality.

When Jacob broke off from the pack to protect his leech-loving friend Bella from Sam and the rest of the pack, Seth insisted on joining him. Seth foolishly had become friends with our mortal enemy and loved Edward like the brother he never had. Protecting the Cullens from harm came to him as strongly as protecting the tribe. Protecting Seth was more important to me than protecting the tribe, which meant I followed him shortly after. Plus there was an added benefit of no longer being connected to Sam's mind. It did reek of problems though, not the least of which was being a faithful guard dog to the Cullens while they played house.

Being in Jacob's pack though, let me be free of that one connection I needed to be free from to begin to heal. Plus being in a pack without anybody that had imprinted yet gave me a stay from those emotions for a little while. Given the responsibility of Beta made me feel wanted again for the first time since Sam left, even though it was not the same feeling of being needed or wanted. Even though I was needed to protect the very thing that the whole of my being hates, I at least belonged somewhere.

When Jacob imprinted on that half-breed leech, I almost lost it again. With the addition of Quil and Embry to the pack, I again was finding my emotions highly charged. At least with Quil, it also provided some comic relief with his imprint. Maybe I was lucky not to have imprinted on a toddler, or a half breed bloodsucker infant. But even then, I wanted to cry, and the more I wanted to cry the more harpy I became. Everyone can find love, but not Leah Clearwater. Everyone imprints to further the werewolf line, but not Leah Clearwater. Thanks to being stuck at the same age, I am unable to have kids of my own. I was more like the vampires than a werewolf with my inability to reproduce. The fourth causality of my heritage.

After the whole Renesmee incident and Volturi threat were taken care of, I had brought up again to Jacob the idea of me going back to school. I was thinking of going to go to a community college near by since money was really tight since my father died, but I felt that regaining my education was the proper step to getting my life back. It was after all where I left off before I lost my heart.

I decided to try a long shot and apply for University of Washington as well, since there was one scholarship I was applying for that would pay for all expenses there. Getting into University of Washington was surprisingly easy. I have my theories, none of which include me actually earning the spot. Getting the scholarship was a breeze too, but I knew applying for it I was uniquely qualified for the funds. There are not too many Quileute women who have lost their father in the last two years and wish to try college for the second time, the only requirements to apply for this full ride scholarship with living expenses. I have a theory on this one too, especially with it being Seth that found this little known scholarship for me.

Last week I made my good-byes and moved to Seattle. I was to keep a cell phone with me at all times in case the pack needed me, which having a cell phone was surprisingly a term of my scholarship as well. I was also to phase in the morning to check in and with the pack and whoever was on patrol. I kept the position of beta, and in case of an emergency, Seattle to La Push would only be a short run. The four-hour car ride would take me a little less than an hour by paws, but with 15 other wolves, La Push was still protected in my absence.

Today was that first day back to college, I was up and ready to begin the routine of my new life. I first started with the phasing, checking in with the patrol. I was happy to find Seth's voice the only other one in my head this morning.

_"Checking in, heading to class shortly,"_ I said mechanically. I was not quite sure why I needed to phase to check in and why the phone wouldn't work. I suppose it was because Jacob thought it was important to know anything I wasn't willing to share with the pack that would affect the pack.

_"How is it going sis? How is the city?" _Seth replied, as happy as ever. I am glad to see I succeeded in that aspect, even if he smelled disgustingly sweet all the time from all his association with the Cullens. Regardless though of who was on the receiving end of my wolf signal, or the happiness in the voice, I still didn't want to do this. It takes a lot of strength to make your thoughts as snide as I wanted to in order to maintain my façade.

_"Not socializing right now Seth, is there anything I need to know with the pack." _

_"Nope, Jake and Renesmee went for a hunt late last night. I expect mister sleepy head will be out until noon."_

_"I don't care, all I want to know is am I needed there. I don't need a detailed account of the leeches or Jacob's lives"_

_"Geesh sis, calm down. Go for a hunt, chase your tail, do something."_

_"Be safe"_

_"Enjoy sch…"_ Seth tried to get in before I phased back into a human, but I didn't care.

I took my time getting ready for school; I didn't have class until 10:00. I had three hours to get ready, but in reality I barely needed one. I wanted to get a feel of the campus before my first class and I wanted to make sure I didn't have to be on wolf alert outside of La Push. I did a quick tour of campus thankful I didn't smell any odor of a vampire or any other type of mythical creature I knew about.

After checking the time and seeing I still had an hour to kill, I stopped by the cafeteria to get a big hearty second breakfast. Thanks to a wolf metabolism, I really could eat whatever I wanted and maintain my lanky girlish figure. After finishing the meal, I figured it was time to mosey on over to my first class.

Checking my schedule I had folded up neatly in my bag, I saw had English 101 first. The English building was literally the building next store, so I meandered over there slowly, enjoying my freedom from the pack. I enjoyed getting a chance to be me again. I missed my family, but the liberation of not being constantly surrounded by people who knew all the chaos and tragedy of my life was a far superior feeling. The liberation of being around people that haven't mated for life yet also was a relief I was incredibly thankful for. The average freshman was barely out of high school, single and carefree. They were definitely without a mate, especially the supernatural kind.

When I got to the classroom, the previous class seemed to have already evacuated. There was definitely the smell of new book bags and freshly sharpened pencils lingering in the air, so it was clear that the classroom in fact was used earlier in the day. The chairs were all over the place and not a single one occupied. I let my desire to be left alone combined with the wolf instinct to be on guard guide me in choosing a seat carefully. If I was lucky, the professor would make them assigned seats and the strategic positioning of myself today would benefit me all semester long.

Looking at the best options for seats, the back row was against the wall and farthest from the door. Easily defensible with no one coming from behind, and only the loners who wish to go through class with minimal participation and minimal contact with classmates sit in the back. The question was what seat, but there was one more appealing than the others. One seat was next to the window, an escape route in case of a danger. True it was on the fourth story, but if I needed it to be an exit, it would work. I wanted my space to be defensible, but only idiots corner themselves against a wall with no escape.

Shortly after taking a seat, the other students started arriving. First it started with two very socially gabby girls who took middle seats. Then a few guys that look if the started the day with football in a wet muddy field. It followed by a herd of other students chatting about what college would really be like as the excitement took over. The middle seats were taken up first, my guess they were afraid the teacher would bite. Then the front seats filled. The backseats went last, but whenever someone tried for the seat next to me I let out a low growl. I wanted to make it clear that I was not here to deal with the typical college scene. I was here for two reasons only, to get an education and to get my life back.

By the time the professor walked in, there was only one seat left. I was worried that the school filled the class according to the seats, but with Professor Stewart starting class five minutes late, it looked like I was in the clear.


	2. First Class and First Impressions

Disclaimer: once again, Stepheine Meyers deserves all the credit for the characters and universe we can play in

Professor Stewart was rumbling through his papers and trying to get himself organized, apologizing to the class for his tardiness and his absent mindedness. It took him a few more minutes to get organized, finally finding the syllabuses he intended to pass out. He handed them to an over enthusiastic girl in the first row who proceeded to pass them back to the rest of the class. While the syllabus was finding its way to everyone, Professor Stewart began to introduce himself.

"Hello class, my name is Rob. You are out of high school and we are all adults, there is no need for formalities as long as you treat me with respect." He began, still fumbling through a few papers. "I am a Ph.D. candidate studying literature and mythology, and am excited to explore English 101 with you this semester."

How ironic can life get, I wonder how this guy would react to the fact a creature of myth was sitting in this very classroom. I am sure he thinks it is all fascinating and neat, and doesn't actually realize how dangerous and real some myths are in a reality careful hid from him. Nor does he realize the emotional heartbreak it causes. I let out a slight laugh, getting a few weird head glances and stares directed towards me. They all were questioning my sanity or professionalism for laughing at something that seemed devoid of any comic reference. I didn't care what they thought though, it was not like any of them were destined to my mate, I would have already known that by now. The professor would have been acceptable to me, he was tall dark and handsome for a lack of a better descriptor. He probably wouldn't freak out as much if I told him of my secret identity as beta-wolf. But, no imprint, no future. Besides, it seems like if giggly girls that arrive first had staked their claim, constantly making batty eyes at the young professor. It was sickening to watch them make obvious fools out of themselves, making a mockery of love.

Rob continued his speech about his qualifications and his background, mentioning that this was only his second time teaching in the process. Meanwhile, I decided to flip through the syllabus that had finally gotten to me, keeping only minimal attention on irrelevant personal history that was being discussed as it was important to the actual subject matter of the class.

After doing my initial flip through the syllabus, I discovered I actually had two copies. Meaning there was exactly one extra, something I dreaded the implication of, which I sat on the empty chair next to me.

Sighing a little too loud, causing the student directly in front of me to turn around just briefly to see what my problem was, I turned back to the first page of the syllabus and started reading. The syllabus talked about the dates for papers and tests, all the usual stuff first, but it was the reading list that caught my attention. King Arthur, Dracula, Frankenstein, Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and The Tailsman. Great, seeing the theme, I internally groaned. Not only is he studying mythology, he is having us dabble in it too. I took a second to wonder if there was another class I could switch into, but decided it might be fun to read about bloodsuckers and werewolves in a class where no one knew they existed. However, I did decided it would be wise to figure out why he wanted to cover these books in class, just in case it might lead to some future problems for those who I was supposed to protect. I raised my hand, making it clear I had no intention of waiting until he asked for questions to satisfy my curiosity.

"Yes, miss?" Rob asked, a little impatiently. I think I interrupted him in the middle of something he deemed important, but I was too sidetracked by the reading to pay attention to what he was saying.

"I was wondering why all the reading are with myths and the creatures of myths."

"As I said miss…."

"Clearwater, Leah."

"Leah?" he paused just briefly to allow me to correct him if preferred Miss Clearwater or he mispronounced my name. "As I said earlier, I am working in mythology for my Ph.D."

"I got that, but what I don't understand is why we are studying it." I put used my hands to gesture to the entire class, to take some of the questioning off of me. A few others joined with a shake of their heads, now wondering the same question themselves.

"Each professor can chose a theme for his class, I chose myths. It is our collective imagination that brings the world together, myths show how the imagination soars to explain the unknown or to teach cultural values of the society."

"Oh," he was way to logical to deal with mythological creatures, I guess it was a good thing I didn't imprint on him. He had no clue what myths really meant to some cultures, how some myths are only considered false because people rationalized them too much. He had no clue of the reality that was staring directly at him. But I guess in regards to my world, ignorance is bliss. I know I wished some days I was ignorant to it, or rather not party to it at all.

Rob continued with what he was talking about earlier, I guess, which was grading and the attendance policy. He apparently was going bullet point by bullet point down the syllabus; we were on point three. It was in the middle of him explaining the absence and tardy policy; the door burst open with a sense of immediacy. The door was wide open, blocking my view of the visitor, but I heard him ask with exasperation if this was the classroom he was looking for. His voice alone made my heart skip a beat. It appeared from the conversation that the syllabus I once dreaded someone taking was going to belong to the man with the beautiful voice.

The new student made a quick apology to Rob and came into view. It was not that he was breathtakingly handsome, but my breath was taken away. He was blonde with pale blue eyes; handsome, but not in the cover of GQ sort of way. He really was the "all-American guy" with his look.

Since this boy-man walked into the room, all my feelings of hatred towards Sam had melted away. All my frustrations were gone. The only thing that mattered was making him happy, being whatever he needed in life. It was the most overwhelming experience imaginable. I had imprinted.

He began to walk towards the only open seat in the classroom, the one next to me. He smiled and gave me a wink as he took the chair next to me. I needed to find a way to talk to him. Figure out the best way to introduce myself to my mate, my imprint. The legends say the imprintee can do little to resist the charms of their wolf, but the legends also say that all the wolves were male. How did this apply to me and the mysterious young blonde man with blue eyes sitting next to me? I could introduce myself saying "Hi, I am Leah, I am your soul mate, are you ready to get married?" but sadly I think that would scare him off. A simple "hi" wouldn't do, I needed to find out more about him and how to take care of him. I needed with every inch of my body and soul for him and I to be separated. I knew from Jacob how he felt about being separated from Nessie, but even the experience from the pack mind of the separation between wolf and mate was miniscule compared to the actual feeling that even the thought brought when it was about my imprintee. I knew that my pain I felt when Sam left would be infinitesimally smaller than anything I would feel losing him. This thrilled me in knowing I had moved on, but terrified me about the wreck I would be if somehow this didn't work out.

Instinctively, I scanned the room, changing any defensive strategy I had previously made to now include him. If I needed to fight, I would protect him first before worrying about myself. That window still looked to be the best escape route, but he is just a fragile human. I would need to figure out how to get him out safely if needed.

Rob was continuing down the syllabus, but I could see in the corner of my eye that my mate was not paying attention fully to the explanation of the syllabus. He was scanning me, trying to place me somewhere. It seemed like he had some interest in me, but was it the type I needed? We were silently trying to figure out each other when Professor Rob got to the mid-term and final. Both of us paid attention to this point more, but still keeping an awareness of each other. I needed to know why he was focused on me, but more importantly I needed him.

It was explained that we would be put in pairs to work on one particular myth together. The mid-term was a paper explaining the myth and the origins. A simple, straightforward essay. The final was a creative writing assignment based on the myth assigned. All the writing was to be done individually, the partner was assigned for two reasons: research buddy and to put together a presentation of the myth during the scheduled final class. Myths and partners were going to be assigned, taking into account any local myths from where we were from that he knew about. I prayed that he was ill-informed about the Quileute myths, and I didn't want to scare off my imprintee with the stories of my ancestors that many thought was just silly superstitions. I also didn't want to bring any danger to my pack and family by saying something that was not already common knowledge.

It was then that Rob pulled out a sheet of paper and asked people where they were from so he could figure out the best arrangement for myths and partners for the next meeting. His class list had everyone's orientation picture on it, so he did not need to ask for names. He just wanted locations where we had some roots at or spent a significant period of time in during the last five years. I listened to all, mostly Seattle natives and a few from cities in eastern Washington. One was from California, two were from Oregon, and one was an exchange student from Japan. Then my neighbor announced he was from Forks. I could have imprinted before if I just went to the neighboring town instead of moping around La Push and the forest, I berated myself. I started to wonder if I had met him before, he was younger than me but not by much. Maybe before I became a wolf? I started to rack my brain to find a connection but was coming up short. I must have not been paying attention that it was my turn, because I was called by name by Rob twice to answer. I could see the two of us were not going to get along, I was already pushing his buttons and I frankly didn't care.

"La Push," I managed to get out, still trying to understand how I had been so close to my imprint but never finding him until now.

"Very interesting" he said with the first smile he directed towards me since class began. This was a bad sign, it seemed he knew of our legends. On the bright side, the boy-man I longed to be with was from Forks. La Push legends would be the local ones there too; I guess that meant we would be partners. That at least gave me hope for the future that I would be able to spend time with him. But a sense of dread with him learning the legends too early, before I could explain what I am and him running away overcame me as well. I needed to find a way to control the situation where he would not get scared but would accept the life I would be asking him to be involved in. I would need to figure out a plan later tonight, but today I needed to at least get to know him and spend sometime with him.

I listened half heartedly to Rob finish his intro to English 101 speech, waiting for him to dismiss the class so I could have a chance to get to know the man I was fated to spend my rest of my life with. Little did Professor Rob know when developing his mythological approach to English that a process of myth and legend would happen right before his very eyes in his own classroom. When he finally gave the dismissal, I turned around to introduce myself to my fated mate. I had tried to come up with something clever and witty since he came in the door, but all that came out was, "Hi, I am Leah."


	3. Imprinting

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is awesome by creating these characters and this world, the real credit goes to her

He looked at me with a big smile and introduced himself as well. "Hi, I'm Mike." He still was looking at me with an inquisitive smile on his face as he tried to put together the right question to frame his thoughts. "Don't I know you, didn't you used to hang out at First Beach with that Sam kid, I want to say it was when I first moved to Forks five-six years ago?"

Wow he knew me, and a pretty good memory too. "Yeah, Sam and I were dating all through out high school but he broke up with me soon after."

"I knew you looked familiar!" he sounded very enthusiastic about connecting the dots. "Why would he want to break up with someone as beautiful as you? If I was him, I would have slipped a ring on your finger and made you mine the first chance I thought you would say yes."

I blushed, just slightly. He thought I was beautiful, he thought I was a catch. Maybe there was hope my freakish self after all to have a happily ever after with the one I imprinted on. I tried to frame an answer best not to scare him off if he was just being nice, but one that would have him wanting more if he was truly curious. "I think he just realized him and I were not meant to be, he ended up marrying last summer." It occurred to me, although he seemed to remember me, I was having a hard time remembering him. There were a lot of Forks kids that hung out at the beach during the warmer sunnier days reprieve from rain, and I was too in love with Sam then to care about the younger crowd from the neighboring town. "I am sorry, Mike, but I can't place you. When did you graduate from high school, was it in Forks?"

"Last year from Forks, I took a year off to backpack and hike around the country. It was awesome. I suppose I was probably 2-3 years behind you. Of course the beautiful women would catch the younger guys attention, but not the other way around." He added with a sigh and a slight chuckle.

It was then realized he was in Bella's class. Of course I stayed away from him as his group recently. The sickening sweet smell that took over most of Forks High School thanks to the Cullens was enough to keep me away. But realizing I would have found the cure to all my heartbreak earlier added a tinge of regret.

"I had been a little preoccupied, sorry." It was all I could think to say. The sorry was more to myself though than to him, sorry that I didn't find away to meet him earlier.

"Don't worry about it," he said with and a smile. "I was too. But we can make up for it now. Lunch?" He asked the question, but without waiting for an answer, he picked up my book bag to help me. He seemed like a lost puppy dog trying to find someone to take him home now that he was in the big city by himself. He definitely was more mature than most his age, but he still was a teenager who had barely seen the world. Seth had more experience with the pains of life than he did. I could also tell that he had usually gotten his way with the ladies, one that usually was always the popular one where ever he went. I worried that I was just another girl to him, but with the impossibility of letting reason take over, I answered the only way I could.

"Sure," adding a welcoming smile.

"When is your next class, so we can better figure out where to go?"

"Two, Intro to Psych with Albert." I was glad I had taken the time to go over my schedule earlier in the day to not need to fumble in my bag that Mike was holding for me.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree at this revelation. "Really, me too!" When he got excited, it seemed like he really got excited. "It looks like fate brought us together, and maybe with your help I won't get lost trying to find class this time."

"Yes, fate indeed," I said, barely containing a chuckle. I am glad that he was the one that said it, not me. I guess I could have answered saying how it was something stronger than fate, but to someone outside the supernatural world, the word fate would have to do.

As we walked to a local pizzeria the two of us joked like we were old friends, mainly talking about the trivial pursuits that made up our lives. No serious topics, just small talk the way that long time friends would have talked after meeting up with each other after only a weeks absence. I felt the barrier of hostility towards others slowly being bombarded by a wrecking ball. It felt nice to have the sun on my heart again. Mike got us a table at the pizzeria in the back where we could talk, but nothing incredibly private, but it was I felt comfortable defending as well. Again, it was like we were old friends that were just grabbing lunch together. Nothing seemed forced or pushed like we had only really had known each other for a matter of an hour instead of years.

After the waiter took our order, I decided it was best to actually get to know Mike more than the few facts I knew about him. He went to Forks High with Bella and backpacked for a year instead of college immediately out of high school. Besides that, I knew nothing really about him, everything else were really uneducated guesses. I at least wanted to know something about him that was tangible to take with me later.

"So you spent an entire year backpacking and hiking around the country since you graduated high school?" I decided it was best to start with something he already talked about. I wanted to know more about him, but I didn't want to sound over eager.

"Not quite," he began. He seemed to be searching for the best way to talk about it. I guess I hit accidently on a sore subject, or maybe it was just too much to talk about. But there was a slight pain in his eyes as he was trying to explain it; maybe I wasn't the only one with heartbreak in my past. "I spent all summer after grad with my on again/off again high school girl friend. Without distractions, the first months were wonderful. We were both actually thinking about getting serious, and I was falling completely in love." He took a breath and a moment to re-center him self, he really did have heartbreak in his eyes. Why was he opening up me so quickly, I pondered? Maybe the imprint wasn't one sided, maybe it was just the wolves that knew enough to decode the mystery of it.

When he had regained his internal composure he went on with his story, "I got to a point where I knew logically that she was not what I wanted or needed, but my heart was telling me otherwise. My family owns a sporting good store in Forks, so I was brought up to love spending time hiking and fishing and camping. It was something that was important to me so I tried to get Jessica to come out with me a few times. We went hiking and she wore mock designer heels, then she complained when they got muddy. We tried fishing once, but she saw the worm she made the most disgusted face and pouted until we went home. Anything that was important to me she scoffed at, but nevertheless she wanted to be with me all around town. I began to feel like the illusion of a real relationship was all that was important to her, but I really wanted more. I felt more, and because of that I unfortunately didn't care how she was treating me. The only other person I ever had feelings for, despite her not letting me have a chance to prove my love to her, had gotten married. I was not going to let Jessica get away when I loved her, even if she didn't seem to love the actual me."

"I determined that it was okay that she didn't want to do the outdoors stuff with me, if I could find some private time with her and get to know her interests more. Maybe we would find something to do together from her hobby list, but gossip seemed to be her biggest thrill by far. When it was innocent 'so and so are dating' it was kind of cool and nice to be in the know, but after our friends Angela and Ben got engaged in late August, it all went down hill. She started talking about all our friends getting married too young and ruining their lives, which concerned me alone since the proposal got me thinking more about marriage, not immediately, but maybe proposing the next summer?"

"But it got worse when she started talking about all the ways that Angela and Ben would ruin their lives. Then it turned to Bella and Edward." So he did know them. Of course he would, Forks High is not the biggest school in world, all the students in the same class would know each other. Not to mention the fact that it is hard to miss the presence of bloodsuckers, even if you don't know what you are looking at, I corrected myself and refocused my entire being on his story. "She complained about him leaving, then coming back like nothing had happened, which I would admit bothered me too. Then she used that as a springboard to say how it wouldn't work now. When she got the latest juicy rumor that Bella got sick on their honeymoon, she said it was probably Edward realizing that Bella was beneath him and she was too embarrassed to leave the house. When she heard the rumor about them adopting a child, she said it was because Edward would rather adopt than to have offspring with her genes."

"We had started our first semester together in college, I was trying my best to find pieces of humanity in my Jessica, but everyday her thoughts were more and more vile against Bella. She was becoming a monster. Eventually she started saying how it would be over in a year and Edward would realize the mistake and come sweep her off her feet. He would realize how he chose wrong when he finally decided to date in high school." He explained all this with a seriously pained expression on his face.

"It was when her gossip and conjectures about the Cullens turned into her fantasies with Edward and ridding him of Bella that I knew I needed to end it. I still cared for Bella, despite whatever she saw Cullen. She wasn't even realizing the hurt she was causing me, and I don't think she cared. Worse, I don't think she cared about the hurt it would cause to anyone. It was about her getting Edward, the ultimate prize. I was just second best, and was beginning to appear to me that it is all I would ever be, the second place trophy. I was something to show off, but also to constantly figure out how you could have earned the first place instead of second. I knew I couldn't be around her either while I still loved her, so I withdrew from the university for the semester, saying I would be back in the fall needing to take care of a personal issue, and then proceeded to break up with Jessica. I did it alone in her dorm where no one could start rumors about the situation and she couldn't throw a scene. I didn't care what explanation Jessica told everyone I broke up with her for, I just didn't want to deal with a public scene for a break-up."

"I bought a bike with some cash I had in savings, threw some clothes in a backpack and hit the road the next morning. I went south first, then all around the country. I hit all 48 states in the continuous U.S." He said all of this with the first smile since he started answering what I thought was a relatively simple question. "I hit every major campground and trail, and I found myself again. I actually just got back only last week, though I considered staying on the open road longer. It was only my mom that convinced me to come back to school, and I am glad I listened." He smiled again at me then went back on to his tale. "I learned a lot, and I learned what is important to me. I learned that Jessica would have never been right for me, no matter what I did to try to convince myself. I just don't belong in her world, nor does she belong in mine. "

"Wow," it was all I could imagine to say out loud. I imprinted on someone who loves the outdoors, hates gossip, and has experienced a similar heartbreak from an indirect result of the Cullens. It was interesting how my hate for them had disappeared though since meeting Mike, it was like they were also indirectly involved in me finding love. I would never admit that to them, but it was ironic to think about.

"What about you?" he asked, "Why the time off before college?"

In a way it was the type of question I just asked him. A basic question, one not expected to bring out heartache in the answer, especially within hours of first getting to know one another. However, I felt compelled to tell him my story. I left out all the mythical parts, but I explained my story of heartache and pain. It was just when I finished that our pizza arrived.

I wolfed down half the pizza, and when Mike hadn't touched the last slice I went for that too. He just stared at me in awed shock as I devoured the food. When I was finally finished he was able to put his thoughts that up until then was just an expression on his face that said it all, into words. "Didn't eat yet today?"

"I was hungry. I work out a lot," I said with a reassuring smile, trying not to scare him off.

"I am a lucky guy, I meet a girl who is breathtakingly gorgeous, that I share so much in common with, and actually eats. Not many guys can say that about their first day of college."

I found myself slightly blushing; I am not sure Mike saw though. We got up and paid the bill, Mike first tried to pay for both but I insisted on paying my share. It was great that he did the gentlemen thing to do, but I eat way too much to let him shoulder that cost. He did let me spilt it, but he asked for in return was an actual proper date Friday evening.

We both had class again together after lunch, it turned out to be our only other class together though after we discussed our schedules on the way to class. Again we talked about the small things that made time with him so natural and not forced as we made our way across campus.

Class was just like the English earlier in format and with me insisting on certain seats. Mike did think that was a little weird, but he smiled and went along with it. During Professor Albert's recitation of the syllabus, Mike took his hand from his desk and grabbed mine. He looked at me with a strange glance after grabbing my hand, but his hand remained interlocked with mine until the end of the period.

When we were dismissed, Mike looked like he had a few burning questions to ask me before we needed to disperse for our next classes on opposite ends of the campus.

"Leah?" He was unsure how to proceed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright, I noticed your hand was very warm?"

"Oh, yeah, I am fine." I needed to figure out what to tell him that wasn't a lie but he wasn't quite ready for the full truth. I figured telling him parts of the truth was best, since it is never good to start or base a relationship on any lie, even well intentioned ones. "There is a weird genetic trait in my family, some of us have just naturally higher body temperatures. Scares doctors every time were go to a hospital or clinic off the rez."

"I guess that makes you better suited for cold day hikes then." He said with a wink. He started to pack up his things and leave for class, when he turned around realizing he forgot something. "Leah, I never got your phone number. Let me program it into my phone so I can call you later tonight?"

I just shook my head with a smile. I am not sure I smiled this much, even with Sam, in my life. I grabbed my cell before he could find his in his book bag, so I decided getting his number would be better first.

"What's your number?"

He rambled off the number mechanically while I entered it into my phone book, but when it asked for his name I realized I never got his last name. I went to ask him, but Mike was still occupied trying to find his lost cell phone in his bag.

"Why don't you try calling it, that way I can save the number that way and find my phone?" he said with a half-smile. Not finding his phone was obviously bothering him.

"Sure thing," I dialed the number and Mike was taken by surprise as the ring came from his back pocket. As he pulled it out, I asked him last name.

"Newton, and yours?"

"Clearwater"

Again, he had this look on his face, like the one when we first met in English a mere four hours ago. He was trying to place something, figure out something, like a lost piece to a puzzle. "Clearwater? Do you know Seth?"

"That's my baby brother? How do you know him?"

"I hung out with him at the Cullen's wedding. He is a cool kid, why weren't you there if he and your mom were?"

"I wasn't on friendly terms with them, I had the invite but I didn't want to show."

"Too bad," he said with sincerity, "then we could have met then and saved ourselves the heart ache we both had to face this last year."

"Too bad," I said back with a half-smile. I knew I would have imprinted on him back then too, but was unsure if I this wasn't the way it was meant to be all along. I was happy with everything as it was now, it made sense can I fit in somewhere.

"I will call you later, maybe hang out tonight?" And with that he walked out of the classroom. Although I knew he was sincere with his words and it would be only hours until we saw each other again, I felt like being separated was not an option I would ever chose. I walked slowly to my next class, trying to minimize the distance between Mike and I as long as possible. I went on with the rest of the day enjoying my new life but I also knew that my day would be so much brighter when Mike called that evening. I have imprinted, I have found my match.

A/N: I have a side story I wrote while developing this plot from Alice POV that sets up this story, if people want it, I will work on it a bit more and publish it too. Also, I know lots of people hate Mike, but I think he has always got a bump deal in a lot of fanfics I have read. He just fell for the wrong girl, the one meant for Edward. I think he deserves love too, and not with Jessica.


End file.
